Honest Winx Club Trailer
by SoniCanvas
Summary: WARNING! This trailer has been rated H for HONEST. I just tell you what I saw during back to back episodes so if there is a thing you want to add for the honesty, please leave me a review.


From an Italian licensed TV Channel that you never heard of unless you are a big fan and an Italian.

Comes a Sailor Moon-styled magical girls, unless they are fairies in glitters instead of a bunch of school girls in sailor uniforms and claimed to be fairies.

And it seems they have been making this into seven seasons like that Indonesian soap opera and that American singing group musical drama series until one of the cast died. I hope no one in this animated series died of suicide or something because of being overwork.

* * *

 **Winx Club**

Welcome to Magix, the dimension of magic consists of different planets that is possibly not in a solar system and keep reminding you that they are not in a solar system by showing you portals and dimensional bridges that connected each universe.

Which against all odds, it works like Bifrost that connected The Nine Realms in Norse Gods mythology...or if you ever read or watch Thor in action.

Now enter Academy of Alfea, which is a more girly version of Hogwarts where everyone study magic, but destroyed every couple of years like the Xavier house for X-Men.

(shows footage of Collosus saying, "House blowing up builds character")

Watch the students as they study...

Transfiguration of humans to any creatures,

Reading books in library,

Allowing a student brought their gadgets during lessons,

Collecting merchandises and relics,

Travel into the past to search for something they have missed, including their lessons.

Meet Bloom.

(showing images of flowers)

No. Not that Bloom, goddamnit!

(showing images of Bloom)

Now, that's the girl I'm talking about.

Bloom was an ordinary girl on Earth, living in ordinary life with her adoptive parents as a florist.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Get it? Because her name is Bloom.

Everything was fine until...

.

.

.

Monsters are invading Earth and hunting her down, triggered her inner fairy power which makes her realize she was never from Earth but from the Kingdom of Domino, harnessing the power of fire dragon and being the strongest among her friends such as...

Stella, a shopaholic who was having a dream to be a top designer but turns out to be the Sun Fairy, thanks to her breed as a princess from Solaria.

Musa, the Musical Fairy who loves to listens to voices of animals creating harmonized voices. She was not a princess, but she knows how to rock the beat and becoming a conductor.

Tecna, the girl who completely needed a pair of glasses for staring at those gadgets for too long, makes her an awkward comic relief since she never know how to socialize with anyone. I blame all the books and gadgets which she spends most of her life at.

Flora, girls with flowers and animals within her sleeves. She has the laziest eyes among other fairies in their apartment. With her help, she can heal everyone with her knowledge of herbs and medicines. Well, she is a Nature Fairy, right?

And the latest, Aisha(or Layla?), Princess of The Realm of Tides called Andros; deep under the sea as The Waves and Rain Fairy. Loves working out more than amount of boys shown in this series. But she has a big problem in case of moving on from her deceased boyfriend.

The Specialists and Paladins, group of boybands from different academy yet they are quite womanizers.

Together, they discover new riddles and solving puzzles of their memories, creating new powers such as...

Charmix, achieved by reaching their true self.

Enchantix, achieved by sacrifing their lifes for some extras we never needed.

Believix, achieved when they lost all of their powers and they still have to battle anyway, turning them into fairy-winged cheerleading sluts.

Harmonix, ahieved from winninga race and received powers from rainbow unicorns which later turn them into some singer girls in Disney's Hercules.

Sirenix, a water version of their Enchantix with changing hair color everytime they went underwater.

Bloomix, the hidden power Bloom has been hiding within her power-source-the undying Dragon's Flame and only worth to share with others if there is something good they do that worth the power and turn them into Asian-styled fairies and Tecna's Bloomix form is the least Asian.

Okay, this part is confusing since Bloom has the Dragon's Flame all along, why didn't she just directly become Bloomix and has to wait for that long? I mean, she could just beat the Trix all by herself with such a strong power without making us wait for five seasons to see it.

Mythix, the power they earn from Ancestral World and can only be used in Legendarium World. Looks like your 3D nightmare with bigger eyes.

No offense. Sirenix 3D render seems okay. But this one is a big NO.

Butterflix, the butterfly-based fairy form with butterfly wings because their job in the last season would be protecting animals from the half-animal-formed snatchers. They look like dancers with fluffy skirts. And again, no offense.

Tynix, the diamond-themed fairy form where they will have a ride with their fairy animals and became magical version of "Honey, I Shrunk The Kids".

Yes. They will be so tiny in a very tiny world and in case someone accidentally step on them, they die.

And other transformations I could not mention, because there is too many I have no idea how they could remember all of them.

Step into their adventures as they...

Fluttering CGI magical power effects over their 2D backgrounds,

Making CGI glitch effects like it was going to be cool but extremely annoying,

Fast-paced camera moves.

Showing CGI backgrounds before 2D scenes.

Making pre-battle speech like every Power Rangers sequence.

And...

focusing their most episodes to their relationships with their boyba-boyfriends and Bloom herself.

I swear to God, if I heard any of that speech again I would punch my screen!

Starring :

Spoiled redhead(Bloom)

Socially Impaired Nerd(Tecna)

Lazyface with trust issues(Flora)

The only Asian in this series(Musa)

The only black girl in this series(Aisha)

The Fashion Freak(Stella)

The animal fairy extra(Roxy)

Avatar Daphne

Every nanny in your house(Griselda)

The unconcerned Grandma. Wait, I would tell your younger self you would be a school principal and I wanna see what happens next(Faragonda)

The indecisive minions(Trix sisters)

Every disposable hot villain you might want to have orgasms with(Valtor)

CGI renders

CGI schools

CGI glitches

CGI Maths

More CGI Maths

And...

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING!"(Specialists and Paladins)

 **Club X-WoMen**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Thank you to an anonymous reviewer to help me with the glitches during publishing. I was in a hurry to publish the document so I would re-upload this.


End file.
